Mystery Angel
by YellowAlien13
Summary: Gabriel is an angel from the Grand Line, well not a real angel but that's what she calls herself.  Getting lost in a storm she meets the Straw Hat crew and joins up for fun and adventure.


"Sanji food!" Luffy whined as he dramatically let his upper half fall to the tall as if he was starving, which knowing Luffy and his appetite he might actually be. Sanji knowing better ignored his captains complaints and continued making lunch for the lovely ladies of the Straw Hat crew. When he was done he would throw something together for the other three. Perhaps nothing for the shitty green haired swordsman. Said swordsman as snoozing quietly leaned against a wall.

Luffy sighed and looked over at Nami who was currently studying a map she had recently drawn.

"Nami when will we get to the next island?" Luffy asked earning him a glare from the navigator. Anyone else she would have snapped at that she was busy but she knew with Luffy it did not matter and would continue to pester her until he got his answer.

"I don't know Luffy. We just left the last one it could be days or weeks." Nami stated then went back to her work hoping that would be enough to shut the rubber man up. No such luck. Luffy let out a heavy sigh and started to mumble about want to be at another island with adventure and lots of meat.

Lucky for Luffy before Nami could snap at him Usopp popped in saying there was an island in site. Luffy jumped from the table nearly knocking it over and ruining Nami's map. She yelled after him to be more careful but her call feel on deaf ears like always.

Luffy rushed to the head of the ship and sat down on the lamb head. He grinned widely seeing the island, well island might not be the right thing to call it. It was a very small spit of land but still land and that was all that mattered. Luffy sat on his "set" waiting impatiently his knee bouncing with excitement.

Nami looked down at the log pose with confusion. It was not pointing towards the island ahead of them but still up towards the sky.

"Wait stop the ship." Nami yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing to give their full attention to the ships navigator.

"What's wrong Nami-san?" Sanji asked with concern.

"Yeah Nami what is the big idea?" Luffy growled twisting his head all the way around without turning his body.

"That's kind of creepy." Usopp whispered looking at his friend.

"The problem is you dolt that the log pose is not pointing towards that island. I say we not go there." Nami stated. Before Luffy could argue other wise Robin shut her book and addressed Nami.

"Actually Miss Navigator we could." She said cool as ever. Nami gave her a confused look and asked how that was possible with out the log pose resting. "You see there are islands here in the Grand Line that are to small to generate a magnate field to affect the log pose. They do not attract the needle nor do they change it once you land." Robin informed her.

"Then why haven't we herd of this before." Nami asked rather rudely putting her hands on her hips.

"Because it a very rare event to find one. They are so fare apart and so few that it hardly ever happens. I only know about it because I read it once in a log book of another archeologist. They tend to be off a bit from normal islands and are not as populated there might not even be people on that island." Robin said.

"I think I can see a village." Chopper said. Usopp took the binoculars from the small reindeer taking a look for himself.

"Oy Choppers right there is a small village. I don't see a dock though. If we land it will have to be a little of the island." Usopp said and held the binoculars out to Nami offering her to look for herself. Nami sighed and snatched them from Usopp. Sure enough, to Nami's disdain, there was a small village. Now there was no way to stop Luffy from making them land. Knowing a lost battle when she saw one she threw her hands up in defeat and agree to go ashore but made it clear that they were not to stay more than a few hours.

Luffy grumbled but let it go happy to land. It did not take long to get close enough to set anchor. Once done Luffy bounded off the ship into the shallow sandy waters. His feet sunk as the sand sucked him in with each set but that did nothing to slow the young pirate captain.

"Luffy don't cause any trouble!" Nami yelled after him climbing down the rope ladder.

"Don't bother he's already gone." Zoro said jumping from the ship and lazily followed his captain. Nami scowled but did not say a word.

"Chopper you stay here with Usopp and watch the ship." Nami called. They nodded neither truly interested about going ashore.

"Shall we go?" Robin asked a sweet smile on her face. Nami nodded and walked with her they were closely followed by Sanji who was talking about he would protect them from any scum that might be on the island.

(line)

Luffy smiled as he ventured further into the small town. After getting over the inical shock of an off-lander on their island the people were kind and welcoming. Luffy went to the towns only restaurant and ordered a bunch of food. Zoro came in shortly after him and sat down at the bar ordering beer.

Meanwhile Nami and Robin were shopping, well more Nami than Robin. She was talking and asking about the culture of the island. They were happy to share.

"Gabriel?" Robin asked. She knew the name from Christian religion. "Like the angel?"

"Yes." The man said.

"So the angel lives here on this island?"

"No. Not quite." The man shook his head. "You see Gabriel fell here a few weeks ago. At first we were afraid that she had come to clam us but she did not. She didn't even have a message from god." He glanced up at the sky. "She said she can't go home and she is stuck here. Most think that perhaps she Fell."

"Fell?" Robin was interested now. "And you keep referring to Gabriel as a "she", I always thought Gabriel was a man."

"Yes. Like Lucifer had. Her wings are black as night, she bleeds, eats, and rest." He explained. "So did we but she is definitely a woman."

'So this Gabriel is not the archangel of legend.' Robin thought. 'But still this the whole thing is very interesting it couldn't hurt to check this out.'

"Do you know where Gabriel is right now?" The man titled his head in thought then nodded.

"It is about noon so she should be at the Seagull, it's the local restaurant." He said and pointed down the road. "Just take a turn left down there and the restaurant has a large sign on it." Robin thank the man and told Nami that they had something to check out. Nami asked her what it was handing her bags to Sanji. Robin just smiled and said that they would see.

(line)

Back at the Seagull Luffy was stuffing his face and asked for more food when the cook behind the counter became completely still. He was looking behind Luffy and did not seem to hear the rubbermans demands. Luffy looked over his shoulder to see what could have gotten the old mans attention so easily. Luffy's mouth dropped open and his eyes shown with excitement.

Walking in was a tall slim woman. She worn a white halter top, a pair of jean overall shorts with the straps hanging around her legs, and rainbow converse high tops. She had a messy mohawk that was yellow-orange on the top and gradually turned darker until the sides were burnt orange. Those looks were only an after thought. Luffy was to distracted by the giant pitch black wings on the woman's back.

They arched high above her head to the ground below the tips of the primary feathers touched and trailed on the ground behind her. A few of the feathers were askew and bent out of place. Some even fell as she walked. The feathers near the top and her back were shorter and appeared to be softer than the ones that were lower.

She walked over and sat down next to Luffy, her wings brushed his arm slightly as she sat down. She pulled them closer to her body when this happened. She did not look at him but addressed the old man asking for food.

The old man got I quickly and the smile of his face was nervous and he seemed to flinch when him and the woman brushed fingers when she grabbed the plate. She sighed but said a quiet "thank you" and began to eat.

Luffy hopped out of his chair and walked around the woman. The halter top had no back allowing her wings free. He studied her back amazed by where feathers met flesh on her back. Without thinking he reached out and touched the base of her wings. The woman tensed visual under his touch. She did not move away but she did not relax either. Not getting any complaint Luffy continued to move his fingers over the feathers gently, he never grabbed. They were soft like he thought; almost like down feathers. He moved his hand lower to the primary feathers they were slick and oily.

It was when he pulled a bent feather did she turn. Her movement was quick and her wings knocked Luffy onto his butt.

"Don't you know to keep your hands to yourself?" She snapped. She wings ruffled. Feathers sticking out even more.

"You didn't seem to have a problem originally." Luffy said sitting cross legged on the ground.

"Why you!" She moved as if she was going to attack Luffy but a sword at her neck stopped her mindset. She meet Zoro's glare with one of her own.

"Zoro." Luffy said sternly. Zoro glanced down at him then returned his sword to its sheath.

"Sorry about touching your wings I just couldn't help myself. They're so cool!" Luffy said rubbing the back of his head and had a huge smile on his face. The woman's face burned red and she bit her lower lip.

"T-t-thank you." She said looking down at her feet. "T-their not that great."

"Sure they are! I've never seen anyone with wings!" Luffy said. "It's really cool."

"S-stop it you're embarrassing me." She waved off but was smiling brightly. "Everyone in my home has wings. I'm nothing special."

"Really?" Luffy's eyes lit up more and his smile became wider. "There are really more like you?"

"Of course I'm not the only one of my kind."

"So you're not a devil fruit user?" Luffy asked. "There really is a whole island fully of people like you? With huge black wings?"

"Nope no devil fruit. Yep but they are not exactly like me. Wings are unique to everyone like finger prints." She said. Suddenly she frozen and tensed again. "I shouldn't have said that." She bit her lip and stared down at Luffy.

"Forget I said anything." She said. Luffy looked at her confused then smiled.

"Nope." He laughed. "To interesting."

"That she is." They both looked up at Robin who just walked. Nami stared mouth agape in complete shock. Sanji matched her look but for only a minute. He quickly got over it and walked over to her with hearts in his eyes.

"Such a beauty. With those wings and face you could only be an angel from Heaven." Sanji said grabbed her hand and placed a light kiss on it. She blinked at him an snatched her hand away.

"I'm not an angel from Heaven. I wished they would stop calling me such." She said.

"As I thought mind tell me where you are from." Robin asked. "I promise to listen fully." She looked at Robin thinking. She nodded slowly.

"Only if you buy my lunch."

(line)

"So you're from an island further in the Grand Line?" Nami asked. Gabriel nodded. They had moved back to the Going Merry after Gabriel and Luffy had finished eating. Chopper had gotten just as excited as Luffy and was currently rushing around Gabriel's wings making observations. Gabriel was letting him touch her wings so he could get better look at them.

"How did you end up here?" Usopp asked.

"I've been traveling the Grand Line seeing more of the world. My island is very isolated and we don't have much connection to the rest of the world. I wanted to see it because over the last decade more and more people are coming to our home."

"And it's best to understand the rest of the world." Sanji concluded. Gabriel nodded.

"There was a large storm and I was flying when it was going on. I not sure how far I traveled but when I woke up I was on this island." She said.

"Were you hurt?" Chopper asked.

"No I was lucky. Well not really." She sighed heavily.

"What do you?" Nami asked.

"Both my log poses were broken to bits. I have no way of fining my way home or finding another island."

"You had two log poses? Why?" Robin questioned.

"One was a normal one like the one that Nami is wearing." She said pointing to Nami's wrist. "The other was an eternal pose that pointed to Saya de Malha, my home island.

"I thought birds had an internal compass or something like that." Luffy said. "Why did you need a log pose?"

"I'm not a bird." Gabriel snapped back.

"Then what are you?" Everyone asked. Gabriel blinked a few times. Then titled her head.

"I'm an angel of course."

"Wait I thought you said you weren't."

"No I'm not an angel of the Lord or their Lord." Gabriel said. "They think I'm this Archangel Gabriel who was the messenger of the Lord and the Angel of Death."

"So you're not an angel and you're not Gabriel." Luffy asked.

"No I'm an angel and I'm Gabriel. I'm just not their angel and their Gabriel." Gabriel said.

'That's kind of confusing.' Everyone thought.

"I get it." Luffy said slapping his fist onto his open hand. "You're a mystery angel."

'What an idiot.' Everyone thought. Gabriel on the other hand bit her lower lip and titled her head to the left.

"You're right." She said. "I never thought about it that way."

'They're both idiots.'

"So yes I'm a mystery angel." Gabriel said with a smile. She then frowned all of a sudden. "I shouldn't have told you any of that."

"THEN WHY DID YOU SAY ANYTHING?" Everyone but Robin and Luffy yelled.

"Please forget everything you herd." Gabriel asked with a smile.

"HOW ARE WE SUPPOSE TO?"

Luffy laughed and asked, "You're funny join my crew."

"Oyi Luffy we just meet her and we know next to noting about her." Nami whispered harshly.

"No." Gabriel said firmly. "I can't. I'm not a pirate. But I will be happy if you give me your log pose."

"WHERE DO YOU GET OFF ASKING FOR IT?" Nami yelled.

"Sorry I really need it. I can't leave this island unless I have a log pose."

"WE CAN'T LEAVE EITHER YOU MORON." Nami was becoming more and more stressed with this whole situation.

"Oh that's right." Gabriel said folding her arms across her chest. "We seem to be in quiet a pickle."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE?" Nami yelled.

"Oy Oy Nami call down." Usopp said. "You're scaring Chopper." Indeed Chopper was hidings himself behind Gabriel's wings, not successfully. He was hiding backwards from the norm where most of his body was showing instead of part of his face.

"How about this, we were heading to Jaya there might be a log pose there. You can stay on the ship until we reach there at least. That way you'll be on an island that has frequent travelers and you might get lucky that they sell log poses." Robin said. Gabriel blinked a few times and thought.

"That seems reasonable." Gabriel nodded. "Very well I'll do that. I consider me a temporary member of the crew."

"Yosh I got an angel as a crew member!" Luffy yelled throwing his arms in the air.

"A mystery angel at that." Gabriel yelled.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Nami asked to no one in particular.


End file.
